It was always you
by bh9
Summary: POOR QUALITY DO NOT READ Basically a fic from Quinn's perspective. It looks back on her and Santana from before S1 (freshman year) and how they have evolved. It interprets storylines and scenes from her perspective including 'missing scenes/songs'. Follow Quinn's story and see how differently you look at her. (Full Summary Inside) HIATUS (read my profile)
1. I'm biting my tongue

**Summary:** Basically a fic from Quinn's perspective. It looks back on her and Santana from before S1 (freshman year) and how they have evolved. It interprets storylines and scenes from her perspective including 'missing scenes/songs'. Follow Quinn's story and see how differently you look at her. (Follows glee up to S3 with few changes to what we have seen but beyond graduation it doesn't really follow S4)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee/characters/songs used.

**A/N 1:** I have so many ideas for this fic that I'm finding it hard to concentrate on anything but planning it lol!

**A/N 2:** I use a song called I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance by Black Kids. **Youtube it** and listen to it when the entire song lyrics are shown. That way you can just read what's happening in the italics before each verse etc.

* * *

As Quinn walked across the stage in her cap and gown to collect her Diploma, she felt as though she was watching someone else; like she was still in the crowd with her fellow graduates, watching some random collect their high school diploma. She looked at this girl, striding confidently towards the Asian man; with her trademark smirk plastered across her face. Apparently, she needn't have bothered signing up for acting classes this summer; she could already pull off an Oscar worthy performance.

So maybe she was over reacting. It's not like she was depressed or anything, she just expected to feel more.. alive? She imagined upon hearing her name being called, she would get a burst of adrenalin and feel some sort of self-satisfaction. Currently, all she was feeling was relief that she would never have to return to this school ever in her life! That and the fact she didn't trip over her gown on stage, now that would have been embarrassing!

Walking back towards her friends in the front row, Quinn allowed herself to reminisce on how her life got turned inside-out. She certainly wasn't the same girl that had walked through the school gates four years ago. No, she was much less the optimistic, happy go-lucky teen than she was the pessimistic, hard Ice Queen. But Quinn couldn't blame herself, or anyone for that matter. Some people simply can't survive without pushing others away. It was a technique she'd learnt as a sophomore. Self-preservation was of the up-most importance and to do that you had to build walls, bury emotions and live a lonely existence with the only comfort being that the pain of loneliness was a result of your independence; not rejection from others.

As Quinn grimaced at the sadistic person she had become, she couldn't help cursing herself for ever moving to Ohio. Surely even life as Lucy Caboosey wouldn't have been this painful! There was nothing she could do to change that now, so she focused back to the stage in time to see Kurt pose oh-so camply for Burt, diploma in hand.

After realising that all her friends had now accepted their diplomas, Quinn allowed herself to be pulled back into her nostalgia; thinking back to a time when she wasn't marred with pain and regret.

* * *

It was her freshman year and Quinn had been enjoying her new found popularity for a few months now. She was in a new town where no one knew anything about Lucy and that's exactly how she wanted things.

Quinn chuckled to herself as she remembered her first day as a freshman._ She had been belting out Taylor Swift- Fifteen the entire morning before finally leaving her Mom's car; a block from the gates._

_Quinn strutted through the campus as though she actually had a clue where she was going. She didn't care __**where**__ she was heading. She could be walking to Timbuktu for all she cared; she was too busy basking in the looks she was getting. Cheer try-outs had been the previous weekend and she'd been one of few freshman recruited. Walking through the school, it was clear to see people respected the uniform; slutty as it was._

_Knowing her ego had been stroked more than enough for one day, Quinn dug into her bag for her schedule and locker information. Conveniently, she was in the right corridor for both her first lesson and her locker. She threw open her locker door, after taking a second glance to check she had the correct one. She pulled out what she needed for first period and stuffed the rest into the dusty locker._

_She was just replacing the lock when she heard a familiar voice directed at her. _"Can you believe they let us wear these uniforms? We look so hot! My Dad nearly popped a vessel when he saw me!"

_Quinn grinned at the Latina she'd met at try-outs and rose a brow. _"I know! My dad hasn't seen it yet but she wasn't impressed to say the least." _Quinn noticed the girl's smile turn into a smirk as she was pulled to link arms with her. _

"Not to mention we're automatically popular! I mean, a freshman cheerleader is more popular than your average Senior!" _The brunette paused for a moment; grinning_ "We're definitely going to be good friends." _Before the smirk has back and Quinn found herself being pulled through the corridor. Her heart rate skyrocketed upon the realisation that this was her first real friend. Not a cousin or the daughter of her parents colleagues. An actual friend! That she made without help from ANYONE!_

"It's Quinn right? I'm Santana."_ And with a smile of recognition from the blonde ,a new friendship began._

Over time, she had become quite close to the Latina; whom was in most of her classes. Not unlike herself; Santana was new to the sudden social life thrust upon them. In middle school she had been one to hang out with the guys; roughhousing. It was safe to say when she turned up on her first day of high school in her short, well fitted cheer uniform; she was no longer considered 'one of the boys'. Now she hung out only with her fellow Cheerios and more exclusively Quinn. They were expected to attend anything that could be remotely labelled a social-gathering. Missing a trip to the mall was just as detrimental as missing a seniors party. They couldn't tell you why but they had been warned enough times to not risk it.

Come January they were inseparable. Looking at them, you would assume they'd known each other their entire lives. Being freshman; neither was obviously head cheer leader but that didn't stop them from walking the corridors like they owned them. People would make way for the two girls, cowering at the thought of being at the end of one of the Latina's many tongue-lashings. Quinn had learnt fast that her friend had a short temper and an even shorter tolerance of not getting her own way. Fortunately, she hadn't learnt this first hand but she'd witnessed enough people being torn down to vouch for her reputation. They were the perfect duo, balancing each other out perfectly. The best good-cop/bad-cop the school had seen in a long while. Santana, obviously being the bad-cop with her fear factor and Quinn being the good-cop with her ability to cool the Latina at the brush of her hand and charm anyone with her hypnotic eyes.

Most days were spent attached at the hip; gossiping and jerking around with the occasional lull in conversation after a glare from a teacher. They were ground into a routine of Santana swinging by Quinn's, walking to school, returning to one of their houses for dinner and then home in time for curfew. Weekends were much the same. Santana would be dropped at Quinn's and they would spend their time watching movies or attending the latest parties with the squad. Of course, Sunday morning meant mass but even then; their families attended the same Catholic Church.

Both sets of parents couldn't have been happier that their daughter's lives had turned round so drastically in the space of six months. Not only had Quinn's image completely changed but her entire personality. She was much more confident and outgoing but most of all, she was truly happy. Santana's parents were just relieved she wasn't hanging around with boys all the time still. Finally there daughter was turning into a woman; a lady.

* * *

Quinn had always been a touchy person, it was just how she expressed herself. Add that with the fact she was an excitable teenager whose best friend was Santana Lopez and the result would not be good! Or at least not quiet. One thing was for sure, they couldn't last five minutes before something caused an eruption of giggles. The girls would rarely be seen sitting still and were almost always touching each other in some way or form. Whether holding hands or playing with each other's hair, even poking each other in the ribs when they were irritated; just the usual antics of girls their age. For the most part anyway.

By April they had become closer yet; if that was even feasible. They felt almost like they needed each other, like they couldn't survive without being as close as possible to one another. As their emotions ran high along with their hormones; feelings became more prominent. The girls didn't really understand what it was exactly they were feeling, but whatever it was it felt.. intense. That was all normal though, right? Best friends acted that way, didn't they?

As time progressed, so did their friendship. They didn't bother going home at night and practically lived in each other's houses. Their parents didn't need much convincing before allowing them to split their wardrobes between the two houses; after numerous poor punctuation notes were sent home. Okay so maybe they hadn't always remembered to pack a change of clothes! And maybe sometimes they had but just wanted to ditch first period.. Either way, things were different. Hugs goodnight had turned into kisses. Top 'n' tailing had turned into spooning. It had all evolved naturally and now it wasn't even given a second thought; it was just what they did.

Both cheerleaders were constantly sought out by the Jocks of the school whom they barely glanced twice at until Prom was around the corner. Santana and Quinn were asked to go by two juniors from the football team. They were both extremely cute and not to mention popular. Their reputations would catapult after attending Prom as freshman.

Quinn fiddled with her diploma as she remembered the conversation she'd had that night with Santana.

_The two girls were lying on Quinn's bed; pulling the petals of the red rose they had each been given by their prom dates. _"Can't we just swerve it? It sounds like the night from hell!" _Santana whined, exasperated._

_Quinn laughed as she pulled the Latina into her side, stroking her back comfortingly._ "A night of awesome music, classy dresses and my best friend for company. Yep, definitely sounds like hell." _Quinn deadpanned with a strong nod of her head. Santana pushed her away and turned onto her back with an exaggerated eye roll. Quinn couldn't help grinning; she loved winding the Latina up, if only to see how cute she was when she tried not to smile._

"Yeah more like lame, sappy music; slow dancing with Ken-wannabe and trying to avoid getting groped the entire night." _Quinn brought her head to the brunette's chest with a sigh and began tracing patterns on the skin on show above her skirt._

"You know we have to go right? It's part of the deal; Cheerios MUST attend all social-gatherings." _Quinn recited._

"We can only go if we've been asked." _Santana began with a small smile tugging on her lips. She looked down to Quinn's furrowed brow and knew she wasn't following._ "Prom is for juniors and seniors. So, if we don't get invited we can't go. All we have to do is tell her bitchy-highness that we weren't asked and then we're home free!" _Santana sat up in excitement; already planning what they could do instead, leaving Quinn's head to fall into her lap._ "It'll be perfect! My parents are away that weekend so you can come round and we can sneak some of the alcohol she thinks I haven't noticed-"

_Quinn abruptly sat up with her back to Santana giving a blunt_ "No."

"Huh?"

"Those guys are juniors on the football team. By now the whole locker room will have heard how they bagged cheerleaders as dates for the prom. The squad will know before we even get a chance to tell them we've changed our minds." _Quinn turned sadly to face Santana, knowing it wasn't what she wanted to hear._

_Santana threw herself back down on the bed with a huff. _"You're right. But I'm still pissed off." _Santana's scowl softened and she had to contain a grin when she saw Quinn pout at her from across the bed. She never could resist that pout. Knowing this; Quinn crawled back to Santana with a small smirk at how easily she could manipulate her friend's mood. The blonde girl snuggled closely into Santana's side, keeping eye contact as the brunette allowed her forehead to meet Quinn's. Instinctively, they shared a chaste kiss; knowing they both needed cheering up. One kiss turned into two and then three.. Before they knew it, Quinn had crawled on top of Santana, leaning down to make out with the stunning brunette (strictly PG of course!) _

_It wasn't sexual. It was just __**normal**__. It's what they did to cheer each other up. Okay so maybe it wasn't strictly normal and it wasn't something they'd do at school but in the little world they had created; this was just who they were. They knew each other better than they knew themselves so when it came to showing affection the line was pretty blurred._

Quinn was brought back to reality from the roar of applause, bellowing round the room. Her eyes scanned the stage, looking for the cause of the commotion. It looked like she'd missed Finn's speech, _what a shame! _She thought sarcastically. No longer interested in her surroundings, Quinn returned to pondering the question _How in the hell did she not realise what they were doing?!_ Jeez sure it was her first best friend but they'd watched enough chick flicks to know that was **not** what friends did to cheer each other up. In the movies they'd talk forever about their feelings and cry into a tub of ice cream; not make out on each other's beds!

Still, she had only been a freshman, it wasn't like she'd ever met a lesbian, she hadn't even kissed a guy yet. Maybe that should have told her something.

Delving back into her memory she thought about the day of the Prom, how despite everything, they'd managed to kinda look forward to it.

_They had just been dropped back to Santana's house by Mrs Fabray after a day of pampering at the salon. They'd enjoyed mani-pedis and getting their hair styled for the evening ahead. They'd bought their dresses a few days prior; only settling for perfection._

"But seriously," _Quinn continued as she slumped onto the couch with Santana._ "Have you seen him dance?! He looks like he has a turd in his pants or something!" _Santana burst into laughter, clutching her sides from the force of it._

"It's not funny Santana!" _Quinn jabbed the brunette with her newly manicured finger directly into the ribs; causing her to stop laughing and frown, rubbing her side. _"You know you should give him a few tips when he comes to pick us up; nothing too difficult just The Idiots Guide: to not dance like a tool." _Quinn suggested, deadly serious._

"Yeah, right! Like I could help him if I wanted to! That boy is beyond help."

_Quinn turned on her knees to face Santana._ "What do you mean if you wanted to? Do you want me to look like the douche who turned up to prom with a socially-stunted freak?"

_Santana smirked at Quinn with an eyebrow raised._ "How does that song go again? Oh yeah!" _Santana dragged Quinn to her feet before belting out the chorus to one of her favourite songs_ **"The word's on the streets and it's on the news, I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you, He's got two left feet and he bites my moves, I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!"** _Santana had been jumping up and down and fist pumping to the last line. She erupted into laughter after her impromptu performance and dragged Quinn on top of her as she sat back down on the couch._

"Okay firstly, you're a complete dork! But that was totally cute so I don't care. Just for that I forgive you for not saving me from dumpy-pants." _Quinn grinned before leaning in to kiss the Latina's cheek which was now burning from the compliment._ "Secondly, if you dance like that tonight then I don't know you." _Quinn ran up the stairs laughing as Santana chased her into her bedroom._

_A few hours later and after at least four-thousand photos, the girls finally left the Lopez house with their dates. They were walked to the limo, arm in arm with their dates but upon the opening of the door; they both climbed in and made sure to be sitting next to each other._

* * *

_Exiting the limo; all eyes were on them. To say they were stunning would be an under-statement. Santana was clad in a floor length red dress, hugging her in all the right places. Her hair was in perfect curls and she was __**owning **__the red lipstick, showing off her perfectly full lips. Quinn on the other hand, was looking flawless in her deep blue frock with a plunging, v neck line. Her hair had been put up and she donned the perfect smoky eye. The girl's shot a satisfied smile to each other before being escorted into the dance._

_More than half the night had passed and Santana had been right in regards to the music. So far all they had played was a mixture of pop music and Michael Buble. Of course she lived the Buble but she didn't love that it meant slow dancing with –whoever the hell her date was. She hadn't bothered learning his name, it's not like she planned to speak to him. He was already well trained to answer to Ken when Santana ordered him to get more punch._

_The boys were getting drinks for their dates when Santana let out a high pitched squeal _"OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod! It's my song!" _The intro had just finished and Santana was already pulling Quinn's hand to make her dance along._

_Santana was singing along, holding up their hands as she danced to the beat_

**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of,**

**Ever since I was a little girl,**

**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of,**

**Ever since I was a little girl**

_Santana motioned through the lyrics, holding up fingers for the numbers and pointing at Quinn_

**One, I'm biting my tongue,**

**Two, he's kissin' on you**

**Three, oh why can't you see?**

**One, two, three, four**

_Quinn finally recognized the song as the chorus began and sung along with Santana._

**The word's on the streets and it's on the news,**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you,**

**He's got two left feet and he bites my moves,**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance**

_Santana was clutching her heart, pretending to be heartbroken before fist pumping the last line just as she had back at home._

**The second I do I know we're gonna be through,**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you,**

**He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue,**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance**

_The boys had left the cups at their table and separated the girls to slow dance, despite the fact it was clearly an upbeat song and Santana gave Ken a death glare. They were pulled into their date's chest as they began slowly swaying in circles. Quinn met Santana's eye on the third line of the verse, not losing contact until they were turned away by their partners_

**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of,**

**Ever since I was a little girl,**

**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of,**

**Ever since, ever since**

_Quinn smiled into the boys chest as her heart began to flutter from the wordless conversation she was having with Santana._

**One, I'm biting my tongue,**

**Two, he's kissin' on your hand,**

**Three, oh why can't you see?,**

**One, two, three, four**

_Before she knew what was happening, Quinn's date had stuck his tongue down her throat. Her eyes flew wide in panic. She'd never kissed a boy before, let alone with tongue! She pulled away, uncomfortable with the advance but continued the dancing._

**The word's on the streets and it's on the news,**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you,**

**He's got two left feet and he bites my moves,**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance**

_As she was turned round to face Santana, all she saw was Ken with his hands stuffed in his pockets as his eyes followed Santana walking out the hall. Quinn instantly apologized to her date; murmuring something about the ladies room before chasing Santana down, out of the hall and down a corridor._

**The second I do I know we're gonna be through,**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you,**

**He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue,**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance**

_Quinn caught up with the Latina down a deserted corridor and pulled her back by her shoulder. When Santana turned, she had glassy eyes, threatening to spill tears at any moment. Quinn instinctively pulled her into a tight hug; her arms around the girl's neck whilst Santana's slid round her waist._

**One, you're biting my tongue,**

**Two, I'm kissin' on you,**

**Three, is he better than me?,**

**One, two, three, four**

"I don't even know why I'm crying." _The Latina whispered into the blonde's ear. Quinn pulled out of the hug and stroked her thumb across her friend's cheek, capturing the escaped tears._

**The word's on the streets and it's on the news,**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you,**

"I get it." _Quinn whispered into Santana's hair before kissing her head. She pushed the brunette's back against the wall, interlacing their hands down by their sides. She leant her head into her neck and breathed in the scent of her favorite person._

**He's got two left feet and he bites my moves,**

**I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance**

"You know there's always gonna be some guy. It doesn't mean anything." _Quinn spoke softly into Santana's ear, stroking her thumb across the back of her hand._

_The song wound down leaving only the __**doo-doo's**__ to be heard._

"It's always going to be you." _She spoke with deep sincerity; looking deep into Santana's beautiful brown pools. She didn't know the true weight of her words in that moment but she would soon find out how real they were. They stood, holding each other close until they felt calm enough to leave the sanctuary they found in each other. Quinn pulled Santana by the hand, back towards the music; sharing an intimate glance as they returned to the real world._

* * *

A/N 3: Please give feedback as a lot of thought has gone into this and even a one-worded comment both positive/negative is encouraging.

A/N 4: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it!


	2. There's a first time for everything

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything blah blah

**A/N 1:** Okay so this took longer than expected but it was worth it. Sexy times in this chapter (never done it before so sorry if its cringe)

**A/N 2:** Thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing it makes me want to write quicker.

* * *

The Prom ended at midnight, meaning it was time to head to the after party. Jess, the head cheerleader; also known as her Royal Bitchness amongst other nicknames, was hosting the party at her lavish house on the nicer side of Lima. Her parents were away on a business trip so it was completely unsupervised.

When the limo pulled up in front of a front yard packed with students; dolled up to the nines, the girls knew they were at the right house. Not to mention they had heard the music blaring from practically a block away. The girls jumped from the backseat and headed straight into the house without even a glance back at the dates they had abandoned. Santana led Quinn through the house, bee-lining for the kitchen where she assumed all the liquor would be. She grabbed two red cups and the open bottle of vodka from the kitchen side before scanning around for a mixer. Frowning, she put down the cups and handed the vodka to Quinn_ "I'm gonna find some juice or soda or something, start pouring the vodka, I'll be two secs."_ With a smile of acknowledgement from Quinn, Santana began squeezing through the mass of people, towards the fridge on the far side of the enormous kitchen.

Back at the kitchen top, Quinn was intently pouring the vodka with her brow furrowed. She had never drunk spirits before so had no idea how much to put in. The only vodka she'd drunk had been in an Alco pop and they were whole bottles. So she should pour at least half a cup of vodka, right? When Santana returned she began giggling and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder to stop her pouring. _"Whoa I think that's enough! Are you trying to get me drunk Miss Fabray?" Santana _teased her with the trademark smirk she rocked so well.

Quinn looked down with a blush and bit her bottom lip. _"Umm, I didn't know... I've never drunk..."_ Quinn looked up from her rambling to see the grin on Santana's face. She shoved her friend, nearly making her drop the Coke she was holding. _"You're such a jerk you know that!"_ Quinn huffed before poking the half full cup. Santana simply rolled her eyes and poured half the cup's contents into the other before throwing her arm around the blonde.

_"Sorted."_ She gave Quinn a short squeeze and took her arm back to pour in the mixer. "_There's no ice so this will have to do. It will taste like shit by the way but it's probably the easiest thing to get drunk on so whatever."_ Santana noticed the slightly alarmed look on Quinn's face as she handed over her drink. _"You have been drunk before right?"_

_"Of course!"_ Quinn didn't really know why she was so defensive about it. Maybe it was because she knew she wasn't being entirely truthful. One Christmas her parents had let her have some champagne with dinner and she may or may not have been sent to bed early; after sobbing on her aunt's shoulder about how it wasn't very Christian of all the reindeer to bully Rudolph. She was like 12, give her a break!

Santana could sense the truth and jabbed Quinn in the ribs with a grin. _"You know it doesn't count if it was after thanks-giving or some shit like that. It has to have been at like a party or something and I sure as hell know you haven't been drunk at one this year. So I'm gonna go ahead and assume the answer's no."_ Quinn threw a hand over her eyes cringing. _"Hey it's cool. There's a first time for everything Q! Looks like I'll be taking your Vcard for drunk town tonight then!" _Santana instantly pulled the mortified girl through the heaving bodies, occasionally glancing back at the dark flush she'd left on her friend's face.

* * *

It was a good hour later and both girls hadn't moved from the spot in the lounge where they'd been dancing all night. They hadn't even had to return to the kitchen for more drinks as boys were offering left, right and centre. By now there were both considerably tipsy, Quinn being slightly more so; what with Santana having built up some sort of stamina in the previous months of partying. The girls were dancing closely to one another, with Santana's forearm resting on Quinn's shoulder. Santana leant up into Quinn's ear to tell her she needed to use the restroom. As she spoke, her balance was completely off due to the amount of liquor in her system. Her lips were brushing against Quinn's ear as the words left her mouth, causing the blonde's heart to spasm at the unexpected touches. When she finally found her balance, she slumped down from her tip-toes, leaving her lips to pull down Quinn's neck as she returned to her normal height. She smiled against the pale neck and took in a deep breath of Quinn before grabbing her hand to guide her to the toilet.

When they reached what they presumed was the restroom, there was a small queue of girls; mostly in two's or three's, gossiping with exaggerated hand gestures. Santana leant back against the wall and pulled Quinn into her with a content smile on her face. They stood in a comfortable silence, every so often shuffling along the wall as the queue dissipated. Santana touched her forehead with Quinn's and gazed into her eyes before putting a soft kiss on her nose. She pulled Quinn closer with her arm around the girl's neck, making Quinn's chin sit on her shoulder and began speaking into her ear. _"You know I don't care how many crappy dances you drag me along to. As long as you're there to make fun of the jerk-offs like Ken in there,"_ Santana nodded her head towards the kitchen where she could see their dates leering over one of their fellow cheerios. Her matter-of-fact tone made Quinn giggle softly. _"It really doesn't matter. Somehow you make everything more bearable. You keep me sane woman!" _Santana chuckled as she pulled away to look at Quinn. She was just about to continue when some girl behind them began poking Santana, gesturing towards the empty toilet in front of them.

Santana rolled her eyes at the inconvenient timing. She nudged Quinn towards the door before turning on the girl who'd poked her. She thrust her finger in the shorter girl's face and narrowed her eyes as she began tearing the girl to pieces. _"Touch me again and you'll know how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent! If you need to pee so badly why don't you go and squat outside in the bushes; like the little __**bitch**__ that you are!"_ The girl turned pale, stepping back from the angry Latina. Her friend however, was apparently too drunk to notice just how serious Santana was.

The girl staggered towards Santana, clearly beyond intoxicated. _"Look, I don't know who you are but-"_ Santana didn't let the girl finish before addressing her friend who was hiding behind.

_"¡Dios mío! Get this-"_ Santana looked over the girl who had approached her with a look of disgust _"-puta borracha away from me. __**Right now!**__"_ The more sober of the two girls immediately dragged her drunken mess of a friend; away from the bathroom and towards the front door. Santana finally turned back to the bathroom to see Quinn leaning against the frame, looking half in shock and half impressed. The brunette strode past her into the room with a cocky smirk on her face.

Quinn slowly pushed the door closed with her back and took a moment to draw her eyes over the perfect form facing away from her. Eventually pulling her gaze up, she met the brunette's eyes in the mirror. She knew she'd been caught checking her out but decided it didn't matter because she probably wouldn't remember half of this in the morning. _"You know I've seen you argue a lot this year. But I've never heard you argue in Spanish." _The blonde began coyly walking towards the back in front of her. Santana cocked an eyebrow; wondering where this was going. _"It was kind of,"_ Quinn slid her hands around the girl's waist, pulling her close. _"-hot."_ Quinn pushed her lips to the caramel skin on Santana's bare shoulder, keeping eye contact the entire time.

She had no idea what she was saying or doing, nor could she tell you why; all she knew was that the vodka must be some sort of truth serum because she would never have said this sober.

She watched as Santana's eyes grew darker; they seemed almost animalistic. The girl in red turned in her arms and she was left standing pressed against the brunette's enticing figure. Both girl's breathing became heavy and their chests began to rise and fall much more noticeably. Quinn's heart felt like it could burst through her chest at any moment, finding it hard to keep eye contact when Santana was licking those full lips of hers.

They had both, unconsciously, began to lean their heads in when Santana finally captured Quinn's bottom lip. She couldn't help the moan of appreciation that escaped her throat as she returned the gesture; sucking the Latina's plump lip before releasing it with a pop. Santana didn't miss a beat before reconnecting their lips as her body seemed to finally catch up with her. She slid her right hand up Quinn's chest to rest behind her neck as the other was pulling the blonde closer at the waist. Their breaths had turned into pants as Santana began hungrily tugging Quinn's lip between her teeth. Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head when Santana released her swollen lips; leaving her head to fall back in pleasure. Santana took this as an invitation and began nibbling and sucking up Quinn's neck.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Quinn's head shot up to meet Santana's terrified eyes practically bulging out their sockets.

_"Are you taking a dump or something?! My friend is about to hurl everywhere!"_

The two girl's seemed to sober up immediately at the voice and turned to the mirror to adjust their make-up before making for the door. Quinn's right hand was on the knob, ready to turn it when Santana covered it with her own. She pressed herself against Quinn's back, causing a shudder of lust to roll through her body. _"What are you doing?"_ Quinn breathed, barely audible over the music. Santana turned Quinn and she fell willingly; with her back to the door. She didn't know what was going to happen but if it felt as good as a moment a go she really didn't care. Santana leant forward and seductively licked her finger. Quinn's watched those lips, unconsciously biting her own as a gasp escaped her mouth. As Santana's teeth skimmed her finger as she pulled it out. She leant her head towards Quinn's neck and immediately, she rolled her head to the right; giving access to the sensitive skin. Santana brought her lips to the blonde's ear, knowing she would feel the warm breath against her. She pulled her wet finger down the bare neck, ridding her of the lipstick she'd left behind.

Her lips brushed the girl's ear as she smirked at the willingness of the girl against her. _"You had a little something." _Her voice was low and husky before she tugged Quinn's lobe with her teeth, sucking it until she heard the groan of appreciation from her friend. Santana stepped back and took her left hand from Quinn's on the door knob. She looked at Quinn expectantly, only to receive a confused look in return.

Quinn had lost all sense of absolutely everything. She couldn't tell you where she was or why she was here. She didn't know the date, time, hell she couldn't tell you her own name if you asked! The only thing she knew was how good Santana felt when she was sucking on her ear and why God did she stop?! She looked at Santana in an attempt to find the answer when Santana finally spoke again.

_"The door?"_ Oh Shit. Yeah, the door. That's why she was clutching the door knob.

With a crimson face, Quinn turned the knob and pulled the door towards her. As soon as it was open a guy pushed his way in; hand clamped over his mouth in a desolate attempt to stop the inevitable. Quinn didn't waste a second before striding out the toilet and casting her eye around the sea of people. She no longer felt the buzz of the alcohol she had consumed. It had instead been replaced by an intense sense of excitement along with the desperate need to leave the party that instant.

_"Shall I call a cab?"_ Quinn immediately spun round to nod sternly. Santana simply laughed at the frantic response as she pulled her cell from her bra. She began scrolling through her contacts as she pulled Quinn out to the front yard in an attempt to find a quieter spot. The girls crossed the street to get away from the small crowd that were yelling and joking as they passed around a joint. _"Hey can I get a cab from..."_

Quinn tuned out as Santana instructed the cab service as to what she wanted. She thought about what had happened in the bathroom and how incredibly amazing it was. Then she thought about how they were going back to Santana's empty house and wondered if they would continue what they'd started. God did she want to continue. She was pulled out of her musings when Santana wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. _"You're freezing. You should wait inside; I'll come grab you when the cab shows up."_ Quinn turned herself into Santana's body and lay her head on the girl's chest.

_"You can keep me warm."_ Quinn sighed as she felt Santana's chin rest on her head.

* * *

It didn't take long for the cab to turn up and no longer than ten minutes later had they arrived on Santana's street. On the ride home, Santana traced patterns on the pale hand that sat in her lap. Quinn's head was leant on the bare shoulder of her friend, her eyes never leaving the soft fingers against her hand. Santana paid the driver and left him a large tip before letting herself and Quinn into the dormant house.

_"I can't wait to get out of this dress!"_ Santana kicked her shoes off before heading straight up the stairs, with Quinn following close behind. _"Why did you let me buy a full length dress? How am I supposed to get my grind on in this thing! I don't know how I didn't think of that before."_

Quinn chuckled as she collapsed onto Santana's bed. _"Maybe that's because you were convinced you would be slow dancing all night!"_

Santana walked towards the bed with a frown. _"We __**were**__ slow dancing all night! Jeez, those boys would slow dance to Nirvana if they could!" _

Quinn giggled as she sat up to unzip the Latina's scarlet red dress. _"Okay so at the dance we did but surely you didn't think we would at the after party?" _Santana let the dress fall to her waist as she walked to her chest of drawers. Quinn watched intently as she stepped out of the dress, revealing nothing but a red thong and endless caramel skin. She took in every part of the Goddess in front of her, apparently forgetting how to breathe.

Sure she'd seen Santana change plenty of times. Every day, in fact. What with cheer practice and the fact they practically lived together; it wasn't uncommon to see each other's bare bodies numerous times throughout the day.

Santana pulled out a tank top and began turning as she pulled it on. Quinn sub-consciously gulped as Santana's half-bare breasts were thrown into her line of vision. Completely oblivious to the fact she was practically doing a reverse strip-tease for the blonde on her bed, Santana continued the conversation. _"I don't know, I guess I didn't even think about the after party when I was looking for a dress." _Quinn snapped her head round to the opposite wall so fast she thought she had whip-lash. A blush crept across her face as oxygen returned to her lungs. She squeezed her eyes tight in a silent prayer that Santana hadn't noticed her drooling.

Santana crawled across her bed, fully clothed in the tank and a pair of pyjama shorts. _"Aren't you gonna change out of your dress? I mean don't get me wrong, you look totally smokin' but it's not exactly PJ comfy."_

Quinn sat up on the bed and shuffled to the end before standing up. _"Well I wasn't planning on sleeping in it. I was giving my feet a rest from all the dancing but seen as we seem to be on a schedule you wanna give me a hand?"_ Quinn's tone was completely tongue in cheek as she gestured to the zip on her back. Santana knelt up behind her to release her from the dress before sitting back as the girl wandered round the room for some clothes. _"How comes at my house all your stuff is in designated drawers but here I have to spend half an hour digging through your crap before I find anything."_

_"Hey I resent that! When people look at me I'm sure lots of words come to mind; crap is definitely not one of them! Breath-taking, yes. Stunning, yes. Hermosa, bendito, atractivo. Si, si, si. But crap? No lo creo."_

Quinn threw her hands up in defeat at the girl's ego_. "Okay, okay I get it! You think you're God's gift and you're humble as hell. Back to my clothes."_

With a smirk Santana shrugged at the blonde. _" Your clothes have their place; you just don't understand my clothing system."_

_"Oh, is that right? And what system would that be? Chuck everything in the first empty drawer you find?" _Santana huffed before joining Quinn at her chest of drawers. She opened the drawers one by one, explaining where everything was.

_"See, this top one is underwear and bikinis; this next one is everyday clothes, this one is clothes for going to the mall or something, this one is clothes for parties and this bottom one is clothes I wouldn't be caught dead in. AKA church clothes. The wardrobe is categorized the same." _Santana retreated to the bed after explaining her system which to her seemed blatantly obvious. _"You should have said if you didn't get it, though it's like the most obvious system ever!"_

Quinn began sifting through the drawers after being enlightened on where to find her clothes.

_"I think you'll find most of your stuff in the bottom drawer."_ Santana deadpanned before receiving a pillow to the face from Quinn. She had dropped her dress in the heat of the moment and lunged for her pillow in seconds. _"Hey no fair! You're getting violent with a weapon. Domestic Abuse!"_

Quinn was leaning over the brunette, pillow raised in one hand. _"Oh shut up you big baby! I thought you were big bad ass Santana Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent!"_ Quinn had barely finished her sentence before Santana had lunged at her, pinning her to the bed. Santana smirked, straddling the blonde and holding each wrist above her head against the bed; only then did it dawn on the girls that Quinn was yet to change into her nightwear.

Santana's eyes dropped to the heaving chest beneath her as she ran her tongue across her lips unconsciously. Quinn was nicely filling out the black, lacy bra she had bought for the night and she was glad in that moment; she had bought the matching lingerie.

Santana brought her eyes back up to meet Quinn's, only for them to drop back to her lips before returning to her addictive, hazel orbs. The sight of Santana straddling her was enough to make Quinn's heart stop dead in her chest. Add that to the way she was looking at her, she felt like she was going to self-combust.

After laying there for what seemed like hours, which in reality had probably only been a minute or two; Quinn was getting restless. She wanted more, needed more. She needed this feeling that was building in her chest to keep expanding, the butterflies in her stomach to keep fluttering and the heat between her legs to keep pooling. She didn't know what to do to achieve it but she knew only Santana could make it happen.

Santana's eyes continued to wander between the hazel eyes beneath her, down to the plump, pink lips and finally to the lace covered chest before bringing them back up to repeat the motions. It was like she couldn't decide where she should be looking. Her right hand released Quinn's wrist before stroking it down the raised arm. As she her hand continued the journey down Quinn's side, she leant down to capture her lips in a slow but passionate kiss. Quinn arched her back as Santana's hand slipped round her waist and up the bare skin of her lower back. Santana's tongue swiped Quinn's bottom lip, craving entrance to her mouth.

Quinn instantly gave access, parting her lips and sucking on the tongue that entered immediately. She stroked the fingers of her right hand through the luscious locks that were hanging above her, her left hand sliding down the body on top until it found the edge of her tank top. Quinn's thumb circled Santana's hip bone before she pushed her hand against the supple skin under the top.

The skin was so soft and warm; it made Quinn desperate to feel more. She pulled her hand from the locks and brought it down to meet her other; rubbing up and down her stomach, getting higher with each stroke. Santana let out a deep moan as Quinn's hand grasped the top of her ribs, fingers brushing her breast. The sound was all Quinn needed to start pulling up the Latina's tank top before she surprised the brunette by immediately pushing Santana round so their roles were reversed; slamming her back against the mattress.

Santana's surprise only lasted seconds before she pulled the blonde back into a hungry kiss, letting out a gasp as Quinn's tongue forced its way into her mouth with ease. She pulled Quinn down by her neck to deepen the kiss as she felt the girl's hands continue to explore. They were testing the waters. First rising up to the sides; just below the girl's armpits, then softly skimming her thumbs across the sensitive skin on her way back down. Santana loosened her grip when she felt Quinn pull her head back gently. She watched as Quinn sat back and took in the body beneath her.

Quinn brought her hands back to the girl's ribcage before slowly moving them up to cup the bronze breasts surging before her. The feeling of the soft skin against her hands made her head spin but when she gently massaged them she felt adrenalin course through her as her heart jack-hammered in her chest. The feeling between her legs was growing more urgent and she couldn't supress the curse that escaped her lips. _"Oh fuck"_ Quinn's eyes were screwed closed, head tilted back as she enjoyed the throbbing between her legs, gently pushing herself down on the Latina beneath her.

Santana's stomach was stirring at the sight above her, not only did it feel amazing to have Quinn touch her like this but the way Quinn was grinding onto her stomach; so hot and wet, she couldn't comprehend what to do next. Her mind was blank save the images and moans from the past moments. Breaking free from her cloudy mind, Santana slowly leant up; bringing her hands to the clasp of Quinn's bra before snapping it open. Quinn brought her arms around Santana's neck after throwing her bra to the floor. Santana was sitting up, her eyes now practically in line with Quinn's bare chest. She pressed her lips to the valley beneath her breasts as her hands wandered up her back, pulling her closer still.

Santana left a trail of kisses up to the pale neck she was now sucking on. She had found the girl's pulse point and was alternating between kissing, nipping, licking and sucking. Quinn's mind was beyond blown. She was getting constant adrenalin bursts from the shock of the bites but with every lick that followed she found herself grinding harder into Santana. _"This feels so good" _Quinn's groan was barely audible and meant for no one in particular but when it reached the Latina's ears it seemed to light a fire in her. She threw Quinn onto her back, returning to her dominating position.

Quinn's panting had become louder as Santana's hands began roaming her lower thighs. _"Tell me if you want me to stop-" _Quinn's eyes snapped open in fear at the words.

_"NO! I need more. I need you." _She pulled the Latina hard against her body, wrapping her legs round the brunette as they shared a deep kiss. Santana's hand pressed on the thigh wrapped around her and Quinn lowered hips to the bed, leaving her legs spread for the girl on top.

Quinn felt Santana's hand glide up the inside of her thigh, her stomach muscles tightening at the intense pleasure it was giving her. Santana was back kissing down the valley of her breasts as Quinn's hands were wrapped in the Latina's hair; pushing her closer. She felt a finger brush against her panty line on her inner thigh; nearly bucking at the throbbing pulse inside her. _"Please"_ It was getting too much, she needed a release, she needed to let the knots in her stomach unravel and for the dull pain between her legs to be gone.

She felt a hand slide down over her panties and cup her tightly, causing her to moan embarrassingly loud. She tried to resist pushing her hips forward or slamming the hand hard against herself as she felt fingers stroking her through her soaked panties. Santana leant back up to Quinn's ear leaving her hot breath to excite the girl with each pant. _"You're so wet. It's so fucking-" _She didn't finish her sentence before biting the girl's neck in lust, continuing to suck as she began rubbing her hand against the sticky fabric.

_"More"_ It was only word she could form at that moment but it delivered the message clear enough as she in-voluntarily arched into the hand massaging her. She felt the hand slide up before returning to its place beneath the dripping lace. Fingers were slipping through her wet folds as she clenched a hand to the pillow behind whilst the other clutched the sheets beneath her. _"Shit" _

She'd never felt **anything** like this before. It was **amazing, earth shattering.** Why hadn't they done this **before**? Why had nobody **told** her about it? Why did anybody ever **stop** doing it?!

_"Oh my God!"_ Santana's palm was pressing heavily against the blonde's swollen clit, causing her to push against it; getting as much friction as possible. Santana's tongue circled her areola before she sucked the hard nub into her mouth. Quinn's hand's instantly returned to the back of Santana's head as she pushed herself against the wet mouth on her breast. Santana's tongue flicked hard over her nipple as she inserted a finger into the writhing blonde.

Quinn thought she was going to die. Her heart rate was well over life-threatening and she hadn't inhaled a decent breath since they began. Maybe she was already dead. This was better than she'd ever imagined heaven to feel like.

Quinn's nails dug into Santana's back as a second finger was thrust inside. They were moving hard against her walls, the pace building gradually with the rock of her hips. All Santana's focus was now on her hands, she was leant over the blonde using every gasp and moan to know where she was going right. Quinn was pulling Santana down as her arms wrapped further round her back. Her head was pressed firmly into the Latina's neck, her mouth panting against the bare shoulder. Santana allowed her thumb to push into the girl's clit, circling it in time with each pump. Quinn bit down on Santana in an attempt to supress the moans she was evoking.

When Santana felt Quinn's bite and heard the delicious moans; she was spurred on in a haze of lust. She began pushing harder and faster as Quinn's teeth sunk further into her skin. She could feel the change in the blonde as the muscles around her fingers began quivering uncontrollably. Knowing she was close, Santana began kissing up her neck again.

With a sudden awareness of the power she had, Santana realised how much she loved being the cause of this. It was **her** that made Quinn wet with need. It was **her** that made her moan and curse. It was **her** that caused the spasms around her fingers. She **needed** acknowledgment; she **craved** for Quinn to tell her how much she wanted her.

_"__**Tell me you want me**__"_ Santana's demanding tone didn't go unnoticed; causing a rush of wetness to cover her already slick fingers.

_"I want you. So. Fucking. Bad."_ Quinn's fingers were digging into the Latina's back as she neared her peak. _"Oh fuck"_

_"__**Say my name**__"_ Santana was getting caught up in the exhilaration of Quinn's words.

_"Huh?"_ Before Quinn knew what was happening, Santana curled her fingers hard into the soft tissue causing Quinn to convulse in pleasure. The waves came hard and fast as Santana sucked on her neck. _"__**Oh San!"**_Santana continued to push her fingers, allowing Quinn to ride out her orgasm.

Quinn's tense body finally relaxed as she fell into the mattress, out of breath. Her eyes were closed as she felt Santana pepper kisses over her face. Letting out a content sigh, she felt Santana lower her body against her. She felt the comforter being pulled around them before Santana leant in for a soft kiss. Her arms wrapped around the caramel skin on top of her as she took in a deep breath of Santana. She smelt like cinnamon and sweat; her new favourite smell.

The girls felt their eye lids grow heavy as they held each other closely. Just before Santana drifted off; she heard Quinn's whispers, repeating her promise.

_"Only you."_

* * *

**A/N 3:** So I kind of switched between Santana and Quinn a bit but I felt I had to due to the sexytimes but for normal scenes it will pretty much just be Quinn's POV.

**A/N 4:** I'm just going to work my way from here to graduation and then onwards.

**A/N 5:** Spanish translations: **_¡Dios mío!-_**_ My God! __**puta **_**_borracha-_**_ drunk bitch/ drunken whore _**_Hermosa, bendito, atractivo. Si, si, si. But crap? No lo creo. –_**_ Beautiful, blessed, sexy. Yes, yes, yes. But Crap? I don't think so._

I have a new found appreciation for all the writers on here. Please understand that these Chapters take hours to write, minutes to read and only seconds to review :) Show the love xxx


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ!

***UPDATE*** 05/26/2013

All stories are currently on hiatus but I do plan on coming back at some point.

I decided to dabble in something new and joined tumblr. I am involved in 4 RPs.

For any readers/writers that don't know what that is it is basically a Role play. You have an account for your character and you interact with other characters from your role play. It is A LOT of fun : )

If you are a reader that has considered writing or had some good plot ideas but didn't like the thought of writing long winded paragraphs; I definitely recommend it!

Don't be put off if you don't know how to use tumblr! I had no clue but it's easy to pick up!

I think it's more fun than writing FF as when you write a para (paragraphed scenes) you only write what your character says and does; it can go anywhere. With ff you know where you want to take the scene but this is more realistic I think :)

Here are some links: **(Take out brackets)**

**My Personal Account**:

**Feel free to ask Q's about my fics or how to audition for RPs or anything x**

**All of these have open characters so send in an app!**

**RP1:** Bury the Hatchet:

I am Santana- . /

*I personally want a Quinn lol*

**RP2**: Just a Crush:

I am Holly Holliday- . /

**RP3**: Glee Twisted:

I am Kitty Wilde- . /

**RP4:** Gleeks in Europe:

I am Rachel Berry- . /

*This will be starting in the next few days (quite a lot of open characters)*

Sorry for the spam but I only found out about RPing on a flook and I think you should all come and join the fun : ) –bh9 xx


	4. In answer to your Questions

Okay so awkward turtle :/

My notifications randomly re-routed to my junkmail so I didn't even realise people were fave/following/reviewing any of my stories as of late..

Please follow my tumblr if you want updates/spoilers etc -I can't send mass messages on here which is why I'm posting updates as chapters

(link on my profile or search bh9uk)

Seen as I'm not 100% sure when I will be continuing I just wanted to answer a guest review:

Will this be following the glee storyline?

Yes and No.

First it goes into the history of Quinntana friendship. Including the summer before sophomore year. This is all based on how Quinn feels so it will include relevant scenes such as Brittana etc as well as missing scenes.

It goes into how she came to have sex with Puck as well..

There will also be points where Quinn was 'lurking' in the shadows in some of the scenes.

I have literally the whole thing planned out; a lot of the scenes based on songs that interpret the situation. My only problem is the longevity of the back story. I'm really considering making it super short up to the end of summer.

A BETA WOULD BE SO HELPFUL FOR THIS STORY –it's literally my favourite plot out of all my stories but I need someone to throw ideas at etc. If you have experience as a Beta please PM me as it will probably make me come back quicker :D

I will delete this post after I post the next chapter.

And I just saw none of my links work so click onto my profile and there is one to my personal tumblr –send me an ask about the others xxx


End file.
